Second chance
by LeopardFang
Summary: Every cat knows of those who had lives that ended too short or those who chose the wrong path. Every cat knows of the lonely and the betrayed. But what happens when these cats are given a second chance, a chance at redemption?
1. Allegiances

_**First of all, under no circumstances are these Allegiances completely cannon. Some of these I had to make up the eye color 'cause I had no idea what color they were supposed to be. But these are how they will be in this upcoming story. I'll see you in the next update with a prologue. ~ Leopardfang**_

* * *

**Allegiances**

Mudclaw- dark brown tom with bright golden eyes

Spottedleaf- dusty brown she-cat with orange and black patches and warm amber eyes

Feathertail- silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Swiftpaw- white tom with black patches and bright yellow eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-**

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

**Deputy-**

Squirrelflight- dark russet furred she-cat with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cats**-

Jayfeather- light gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes

**Warriors-**

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Cloudtail- pure white tom with light blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with orange patches and one leaf green eye

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Spiderleg- black tom with brown underbelly and sharp amber eyes, A- Amberpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Whitewing- pure white she-cat with bright green eyes, A- Dewpaw

Berrynose- cream furred tom with bright amber eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom with bright green eyes

Cinderheart- light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, A-Snowpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat with light green eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with light green eyes

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes and bright yellow eyes, A- Seedpaw

Cherryfall- pale ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom with sharp amber eyes

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Apprentices-**

Amberpaw- russet furred she-cat with bright amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray and white tom with sharp amber eyes

Snowpaw- pure white tom with sharp amber eyes

**Queens-**

Daisy- cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Elders-**

Purdy- dark brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader-**

Rowanstar- dark ginger tom with sharp green eyes

**Deputy-**

Crowfrost- black and white tom with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

Littlecloud-dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Warriors- **

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, A- Grasspaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Scorchfur-dark gray tom with sharp amber eyes

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom with dark blue eyes, A- Spikepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat with pine green eyes

Stoatfur- pale ginger tom with bright amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Spikepaw-dark brown tom with dark green eyes

**Queens-**

Snowbird-pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Elders-**

Snaketail-dark brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Whitewater- pure white she-cat that is blind in one of her blue eyes

Ratscar- dark brown tom with sharp grey eyes

Oakfur-dark brown tom with leaf green eyes

Smokefoot-pure black tom with sharp yellow eyes

Kinkfur- pale brown tabby with sharp amber eyes

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader-**

Onestar- light brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

**Deputy-**

Ashfoot- a light grey she-cat with sharp blue eyes, A- Slightpaw

**Medicine Cat-**

Kestrelflight- brown, gray, and white tom with leaf green eyes

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather-pure black tom with frosty blue eyes, A- Featherpaw

Gorsetail- pale gray-and-white tom with sharp blue eyes

Weaselfur- light ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, A- Oatpaw

Emberfoot- light grey tom with darker grey paws and bright amber eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, A- Hootpaw

Breezepelt- pure black tom with bright amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat with sharp green eyes

Crouchfoot- light ginger tom with bright green eyes

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat with light brown eyes

**Apprentices-**

Slightpaw-black tom with a white patch on his chest and bright amber eyes

Featherpaw- dark gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Hootpaw- dark gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Oatpaw- pale brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

**Queens-**

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes

**Elders-**

Whiskernose- light brown tom with bright amber eyes

Whitetail- pure white she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader-**

Mistystar- light gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Deputy-**

Reedwhisker- pure black tom with dark grey eyes, A- Lizardpaw

**Medicine Cat-**

Mothwing- dark golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Willowshine- light gray tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Warriors-**

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes, A- Havenpaw

Duskfur- dark brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes, A- Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt- glossy silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lakeheart- dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Apprentices-**

Lizardpaw- light brown tom with sharp green eyes

Havenpaw- black-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Perchpaw- gray-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Queens-**

Icewing- pure white she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Elders-**

Pouncefoot- ginger-and-white tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes


	2. prologue

_**Most chapters won't be in this format. But I can't just start with cats randomly appearing and having a second chance, I need to explain why each cat got a second chance. So most chapters will be longer, not in small sections, and will be taking place at the same time. Also when their names are in bold it means that it is in their point of view. I hope you like the prologue, I'll hopefully see you at the bottom ~ Leopardfang**_

* * *

_**(In the last battle, at Spottedleaf's second death)**_

**Spottedleaf **

I was drifting.

Drifting farther and farther away from reality. The only thing that was keeping me anchored was Firestar's soft cries. I caught a glimpse of those eyes, such a flawless and endless green, before my eyes slid closed of their own accord.

I could feel my body falling limp, yet I felt oddly detached. I felt as though it was a different she-cat laying limp on the ground, blood still pooling around her in scarlet rivulets.

I heard the cries fading and endless silence surrounded me, embracing me in its blissful numbness.

I knew this was the end.

This was the last time I would smell the sweet smell of pine. This was the last time I would carefully brush against Firestar's soft russet fur. This was the last time I would see Firestar stare at Sandstorm with love in his eyes.

This was the last time my heart got ripped from my chest with only a few words.

* * *

**(**_**At the battle between Onestar and Mudclaw.)**_

**Mudclaw**

It happened so fast.

A flash of scarlet. A high pitched yowl. A flash of bright light. A loud creak. A desperate scurry of paws. A loud hiss. An agonized scream. A flash of green and brown.

Then pain.

I had never felt so much pain. I had never had my breath catch as sharp agonizing pain exploded from every nerve in my body.

Then silence.

The hisses and yelps of war stilling to a stop, along with the steady drumming of rain.

Then she was there.

Ashfoot. Her sleek grey fur blowing in the wind. Her beautiful blue eyes shining in the shadows.

She had betrayed me.

She had said that she was going to fight for me. Fight for _us_. But she had been lying. She had pretended to love me, she had never actually _loved _me. How naïve I had been.

Hatred filled me. An undisputable rage. Why did I have to be betrayed by _everyone? _

I had been betrayed by Tallstar. I had been betrayed by Ashfoot. I had been betrayed by Hawkfrost. I had been betrayed by Onewhisker. I had been betrayed by my own clan. I had been betrayed by Starclan.

That was when I thought that maybe. Just maybe. I deserved to be nothing.

And so I was.

* * *

**_(In Starclan, right after Feathertail's death)_**

**Feathertail.**

I walked on the all-too-perfect grass, looking at the all-too-perfect cats that stood around doing nothing important. I didn't understand how they could be so happy and carefree while they watched cats suffer right below their paws.

Could they have let Snowfur enter Thristleclaw's dreams and save him from the darkness before it took over all rational thought with its rage? Yes, they could have, but did they? No.

Could they have given Hollyleaf powers, so that she and everyone else would be happier and everything would be simpler? Yes, they could have, but did they? No.

Could they have allowed Jayfeather to stay in the mountains with Half-moon, so that they could be happy and not heart-broken? Yes, they could have, but did they? No.

Could they have let Flametail be saved, so that he wasn't abandoned in Starclan? Yes, they could have, but did they? No.

So many hearts could have been saved before they were shattered.

And now I was forced to walk here. All alone on this perfect grass, forced to live among the cats that murder cats every day. Because they might as well have killed all of them and they would still be just as dead as before.

I released my claws and let them rip up the short vivid green sprouts, releasing a heartbroken sigh.

* * *

**_(At the dog attack)_**

**Swiftpaw**

I saw everything.

I saw how my love's bright green eyes widened in fear. I saw how her, Brightpaw, ginger and white tail would around my left paw, searching for help against the endless terror that made her body shake like a leaf in the wind. I saw how she was violently jerked away from me. I saw the scarlet liquid splattered on the ground by my feet.

I also heard everything.

I heard the sharp agonizing scream that was suddenly cut off. I heard the tearing that came from her flesh. I heard the growling that seemed to shake the ground. I heard her screech my name in a panic.

I pounced.

I landed on its large back. My claws tore at its thick hide. My teeth sunk deep into its neck, causing a bittersweet metallic taste to fill my mouth.

I heard a thump and saw a flash of ginger and white that told me that the huge dog had dropped Brightpaw. But now his attention was focused on me, and I felt his muscles tense beneath my paws. It roared and my whole body vibrated. It shook, and I barely kept from slipping off. It roared again and shook even harder. I slipped from its back and fell into a heap at its paws.

It bent down and I tried to move, but it was to fast. It's huge muzzle opened and it's large teeth sunk into my stomach. Blood flew everywhere. The warm scarlet liquid stained my white and black fur, and puddled around my paws as I managed to stand weakly.

It removed its muzzle and I saw a pair of cruel dark blue eyes before I found that it had sunk it's teeth into the scruff of my neck and lifted me up. It shook his head and I caught sight of a limp and blood coated ginger and white body laying a few feet away.

I flew from its jaws, leaving a huge chunk of my back behind. I hit a tree with a lot of force and crumbled limp to the ground underneath it.

I saw that the dog leaned over Brightpaw. She was looking up with only one bright green eye, the whole other side of her face was so blood-soaked that I couldn't even see her other eye. It leaned closer, it's muzzle nearing her vulnerable neck.

"NO!"

I didn't even realize I had pounced again until I felt its blood splattering all over my face from where I had savagely ripped its throat out. It collapsed and fell to the ground, me barely jumping off its back in time to not get squashed.

I saw Brightpaw still on the ground where she had been thrown by the dog. Her eyes had closed and I had a brief moment of panic when I though she was dead. But sure enough she was breathing. Her unsteady breaths loud in the silence.

"Brightpaw?" I asked her. She opened her eye and shifted, leaving me seeing just how mauled her face was. I only got a quick glance though, because my vision had blurred and darkness lurked at the edges of it.

"I love you" I mumbled to the love of my life, before my life slipped away.

* * *

_**I really feel bad for Swiftpaw. **_

_**I almost cried when I wrote that part about Swiftpaw, of course I didn't cry 'cause I am heartless. Just kidding, I'm not completely heartless, I just act like it, sometimes. Wow I'm getting off topic. **_

_**Anyways, I also feel bad for Feathertail and Mudclaw and Spottedleaf. I know that there are more cats that deserve second chances but these are the ones that I chose. I will probably update soon with the first chapter, but don't get your hopes up, 'cause It usually takes me forever to update stories.~ Leopardfang **_


End file.
